Spec: Arthopoda
INTRODUCTION The arthropods of Spec are as widespread and varied as on Earth. Volumes of text could be given over to their description, alone. It seems, however, that these invertebrates have been particularly conservative, and are not very different from their RL counterparts. Rattlegrass Beetle (Coleagnathus drhozi) See: A Closer Look: Bandersnatch, Beetle, and Bacterium Nettletree Butterflies (Infernafillius sp.) King-in-yellow (Regipapilio hastur) See: A Closer Look : The Children of the Tree of Pain Promethean Fire Roach (Pyrolabera promethea) One of the many thousands of species of cockroach in the warmer regions of the world. The promethean roach differs from most, which are generally cryptic, by possessing striking red and green stripes down the thorax and sides of the abdomen. These roaches and their relatives are large, heavily built insects from eastern Australia and some islands north of the mainland. If disturbed, the promethean roach will hunch up, producing a loud loud hissing noise and displaying the color stripes. If a predator or impressed entomologist then tries to seize the creature, they are rewarded for their efforts with a convulsive spasm from the roach and a violent spray of foul-smelling, corrosive liquids from gland along the sides of the thorax and abdomen. Few (once they recover from the blinding pain and can breath again) repeat the mistake. The Christmas roach, Pyroblabera xmas, is slightly less robust, but even more vividly colored. PRIMATIMORSINAE (Monkey bugs) Primatimorsids (also known as 'monkey bugs') are a distinct subfamily of hard ticks that are found throughout eastern Africa, Europe, and Asia. Primatimorsids have evolved to parasitize mammals, specifically primates, and are therefore found wherever lemurs, lorises, chillas, and tree foxes occur. More than 60 species, distributed throughout 13 genera, have been discovered, although there are certainly many more to be soon discovered. Primatimorsids range in size from the invisible skin-pincher (Coriforceps nanus), which is only half the size of the tip of a matchstick, to the goliath pain-in-the-butt (Tergumorsus maximus), which, when fully engorged, can be the size of a thumbnail. In species whose hosts live cold climates, such as the llve's itch (Pokemuriprurigo borealis), they have extra large mandibles which are used by the arthropods to burrow under the host's skin, causing the unlucky llve great discomfort. Like all parasites, Primatimorsids spread diseases to whatever host they settle down on. The not-a-coon cootie (Cootieforme americana), for example, is a well-known carrier of p-lyme disease. While the primates have evolved so that they're not as susceptible to these diseases, humans, which have never existed in Specworld, are more vulnerable. Primatimorsids have taken advantage of these newcomers and have made themselves at home on humans, and a number of deaths can be attributed to the diseases these arthropods carry. - Daniel Bensen CRUSTACEA (Crabs, shrimps and lobsters) MALACOSTRACA This is arguably one of the most successful groups of crustaceans ever, with an estimated 40,000 species. It comes as no surprise that the world of Spec has some unique species of its own. Krakena (Enigmorgokuropsis australis) Also known as the krakena, lives in deepest waters of the southern hemisphere. Living in the deepest parts of the ocean, these creatures Icelandic Kogre-Kraw (Norditherides garage) Is the largest ever marine invertebrate, the size of a ktulu, and just as scary. Totoropsis (Miyzakopsis varieagatus) A large and peaceable piscivorous crab, the totoropsis consumes tiny swathes of microscopic-seaplants and animals that swim within its hairy hackles. As they amble upon the back of grassy-mamou (Dirigibellua agroalgalopsis), large gloops in the Baikal Sea, they maintain the balance of symbiosis in their thick, oily fur. Being so powerful, at 5 meters long, the gloops can jump out of the water to shake off annoying parasites. PYCNOGONIDA (Sea spiders) Flounder-hounder (Piscivoropsis marinomagnificus) A large, lively sea spider, the flounder-hounder is able to crouch flat as a pancake in order to ambush prey living deep in the Pacific ocean. Scuba-Stan (Scubornopsis nigra) The scuba-stan is a large, many-legged giant sea spider made for the many faceted life of the seas of the south. A common prey of the cancriodonts, it is nonetheless very large and formidable, snagging fish in mid-flight. ARACHNIDA (Spiders) Reedish-Hispid-Hider (Spidenosheops gigantinus) The reedish-hispid-hider is an enormous Amazonian water spider, large enough to eat small fish and other aquatic organisms, and a severe danger to local divers who are small in stature, and lacking in astute courage. Category:Arthropods Category:Spec Dinosauria Category:Alternative evolution Category:Asia Category:Africa Category:Europe Category:Madagascar Category:New Zealand Category:New Guinea Category:Animals Category:Invertebrates Category:Insects Category:Australia Category:South America Category:North America